


[Podfic] Winter When She Goes

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: The Beast during Beauty's two months away, waiting for spring.





	[Podfic] Winter When She Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter When She Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877585) by [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame). 



> Thank you Dreamiflame for allowing me to record this.

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/q1oxc09kj9rw3dvyggl3xqw1oyf6zoni) | **Size:** 1.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:03

  
---|---


End file.
